


Al Cody {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [22]
Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Puppy eyes, explicit cheekbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, as the adorable Al Cody, eyes round with earnest intent, a tentative smile playing about his bewhiskered mouth as he peeks out from under that enormous cowboy hat.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Al Cody {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Adam in a hat with a brim; it always emphasizes the point of his chin and the breadth of his cheekbones, as well as his ears, which are especially prominent with his hair this short.
> 
> According to an article in The New Yorker from Oct 2019, titled "The Original Man," Adam hated his performance in "Inside Llewyn Davis" so much that it's what precipitated his complete avoidance of recordings of himself. He'd already decided after watching his first episode of "Girls" that he'd rather not see himself act, but apparently this really sealed the deal. It's a shame, because I feel like this is a fantastic example of Adam at his hilarious multi-talented best.
> 
> Adam's turn as the aspiring folk singer Arthur Milgrum, aka Al Cody (he's going to change it legally, at some point) may not have been a large part, but it was certainly memorable. He leans into the earnestness of the character, his body language open, delivering the ridiculous lyrics and vocal gymnastics of "Please Mr. Kennedy" with an abandon that makes the song a joy; I can't help but smile every time I hear it, though I feel a bit bad that the notes are really written for a bass and you can hear that the lowest is definitely the limit of Adam's range. But he sings it with confidence and it's as funny to watch as it is to listen to, with Adam's body movements echoing the rise and fall of the notes. 
> 
> He's only in a couple more small scenes after that, but both are tiny gems. In one, he and Llewyn, and a box full of records, have to get past each other in a hallway that's only one person wide, and the next has him improvising a little "mrow" in response to the disconsolate cat in Llewyn's arms. A lot of the rest of the movie is funny in a grim sort of way, but these scenes have a lightness to them, much like Al, who still believes in his dream of making it big as a folk singer, some day. 
> 
> Reference used was a promotional photo for "Inside Llewyn Davis," which you really should go watch. It's a fantastic movie, the music is SO good, and Oscar is just brilliant. Bring the tissues though, because he'll make you cry.
> 
> About 12 hours for this one, when all was said and done. The low contrast and relatively low quality of the reference made discerning the tones of his face more of a challenge than usual, and I spent a lot of time refining and re-refining various features. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/al-cody.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/al-cody-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/al-cody-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
